


Not Always Written in the Stars

by Genie60



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: A Modern take on Ross and Demelza a few months after the end of Episode 10.  Reunited and more in love than ever, Demelza's hobby of reading horoscopes and studying astrology  makes for misunderstandings but leads to a happy surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came to me when I was looking up zodiac signs. I had no intention of writing anything post the final episode but this just seemed to fit and is pure fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

She looked at the paper and read her horoscope for the day. Nothing too dire she thought. The usual “be careful with money” and “don’t make any rash decisions” were in the cards.  Very benign and so she scanned down and checked out her husband’s report for the day. _An unknown female will enter your life and could cause upheaval._ She read on. _Be wary for she might steal your heart._

For some reason Demelza felt uneasy and nervous for the first time in months. Usually she didn’t think much of these things but, this one felt different.  She had no cause to doubt him or his fidelity but she also knew he had a tendency to act reckless and unthinking if the mood struck.  They had gone through this once before and it almost destroyed them.  The rift that ensued after one night of impulsive behavior with his ex was not something she wanted to revisit.  Since he had returned that rainy night in September, begging for a second chance and laying his heart out for her to re-take, they had been inseparable.  Days filled with work and building a life on their small farm and nights filled with the passion and love of their early days.  Almost 7 years married and these days were more fulfilling than those first six months after their surprise marriage.

No one thought they would last as they were such total opposites; she was perceived as a serious, thoughtful, grounded, red-head, born under the sign of the bull and as stubborn as one as well. Yet her wit and sensuality was an immediate attraction to the dark haired man who was first her boss and now her husband. She had been hired as an extra member of the Ross Poldark household to help the elderly Prudie with general work. Over time she took over more of the responsibilities and became a fixture in his home and in his life. Before either of them knew it love had blossomed.  They were polar opposites according the astrological charts she loved to read as a hobby but so perfectly matched she wondered if the stars were wrong this time. 

He was a typical air sign: changeable, bored easily, fun loving, caring and not always content to stay in one place with one woman. Before she had come along, he had had a few girlfriends, the longest one being Elizabeth; she had been his first love and at times, still felt like a shadow between them.   That was until the crisis that forced each of them to look at what was important and to fight for what they had.  He made it clear to Demelza that his one night with Elizabeth, while inflicting a pain so deep they both wondered if they could recover,  made it obvious that Demelza was exactly what he wanted and needed. And he was grateful for the chance to redeem himself for her.  She was his true love, real and imperfect and far from ordinary.

She thought back to that night again as she pushed herself up off the sofa and putting the paper down on the coffee table, forgetting the horoscope for the moment as she knew it was most likely nonsense. He didn’t believe in any kind of supernatural, hocus pocus frivolity.  He liked facts and figures, the black and white.  Demelza knew she was being silly but the niggling uneasiness was still coursing through her and made the morning sickness she was attempting to overcome.  Walking into their bedroom she looked down at her husband, his curls tousled and falling across his forehead, his perfect profile lay against the pillow in complete peace as his long eyelashes brushed against his cheeks. He was beautiful and without thinking Demelza moved a hand to her abdomen, gently caressing the new life that lay in there, hoping that their child would be blessed with the best of both of them.  Feeling herself getting emotional again, she shook herself out of her trance and bent down to touch one of those curls.

Her fingers played with them slowly and then moved down the curve of his cheek, grazing the scar he had gotten long ago. Looking at him now and feeling the life they had created, she wondered how they could almost let each other go. And yet, that damn horoscope planted an unwanted seed that maybe he was getting restless again and would be seeking something more exciting than a waddling wife and soon to arrive infant.  She carefully bent over to give him a kiss hoping to rouse him. 

“Hmmm, what are you doing woman? I was having the most glorious dream,” he mumbled, his voice gravelly.

“Dream huh? And who, perchance, was participating in this dream?”  She asked lightheartedly but a tinge of insecurity was still there.

“Some gorgeous woman with long flowing hair. Except I don’t think it was you,” he teased.

Demelza sat straight up and stared down at his grinning face. She knew he was teasing but the paper’s prediction would not leave her head. _This is silly,_ she thought. _He loves you, you love him. It’s just a dream._

“Well whoever she is, leave her here because we have a doctor’s appointment to get to. I don’t think Dwight would appreciate us being late.” She got up and moved to the closet, methodically picking out clothes. They were doing another sonogram today and if they were lucky, they would be able to tell the sex of the baby. 

Ross watched from the bed and his wife moved gracefully around the room, her pregnancy not hindering her movements at all and making her more beautiful to him. Finally rising he headed to the bathroom first to take care of business and then reached into the closet for jeans and a polo.  Putting on his sneakers, he was ready as Demelza was just pinning up her hair. He came up behind her as she stood by the mirror and wrapping his arm around her expanded belly, placed warm kisses to her neck.  She didn’t respond as usual and Ross knew that something was bothering her.

“Hey, are you alright? You seem distracted,” he said as he looked at her reflection in the mirror.

“Yeah, fine, “she responded robotically, her mind clearly someplace else.

“I don’t believe you, Demelza. Something’s up and I want to know what it is. Are you nervous about today? The test?” He turned her around so she could look at him.

“No. I’m not.  It’s just…..Never mind.  I’m being silly.  Must be the hormones. Let’s get going. I’m dying to find out what this baby is like,” her tone now did a complete 180 and was happy and excited.

She bounded out of the room, with Ross behind her. He started looking for his keys when his eyes spied the paper on the table opened to the astrology page.  And he knew.  Picking it up he looked at her horoscope and then his and realized now what was bothering her. Since that idiotic night last spring, he knew that Demelza still had doubts about his loyalty and love. Not serious ones for he made it clear she was his one and only, but passing thoughts that he would seek an adventure to counter the simple life they had built, which is why this astrology stuff bothered him no end.  He didn’t believe in it and yet his wife, the sensible one, did.  So much so that she was at first hesitant to pursue a relationship with him let alone get married because the stars didn’t say it would work.   Their signs weren’t compatible she said.  They were too different and would clash she said. To an extent she was right. They did clash, and fight and disagree. They also loved, laughed and understood each other better than anyone else they had known before. And he needed her to keep him focused and on track.  She needed him to help her lighten up and enjoy life. Together they were unstoppable and unbreakable.  Apart they were nothing.

They were on their way up the elevator to Dwight’s office when Ross had to mention the newspaper.

“Demelza?” he asked. “You were checking horoscopes again weren’t you?”   She looked down and didn’t respond right away.

“Yes,” she said.

“Why do you do that to yourself? It’s just nonsense and upsets you.” She opened her mouth to reply but was stopped with a kiss.

“I saw what you read about me. There is no female, known or unknown, coming into my life.  Understood?”  Demelza blushed and smiled back at him.

“Understood. It’s just that every so often….”

“Enough. There is only you in my heart. Believe me,” his voice was soft and smile warm and she knew that they were forever.

In Dwight’s office, Demelza lay on the table, her shirt pulled up, the sheet tucked under her tummy, glistening with jelly. The nurse started the machine and began running the stylus over the taught skin, hoping to get a clear picture of the baby. Both Ross and Demelza watched the screen in anticipation of something appearing and then, there is was. The silhouette of a small form, presumably a baby. Their baby.  Ross reached for Demelza’s hand and squeezed tight, his eyes focused on the black and white image that wriggled when prodded.  Demelza held nothing back as a tear slipped down her cheek. This was really happening; they were having a baby.  The proof of their love and symbol of the fight they won.

Neither of them heard the technician when she asked the question the first time so Dwight piped up.

“Guys, do you want to know the sex?”

Ross and Demelza looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. This was one trait they both shared—they were impatient.

“Yes,” they said in unison.

“Okay then. Caroline, tell the Poldarks what they are having,” Dwight said, his face split in a wide grin.

Caroline moved the stylus once more, pushed a few buttons and froze the picture. Looking at the expectant parents, she said quite emphatically, “It’s a girl.”

Ross and Demelza both looked at each other and then let out a sound something akin to a squeak before bursting into laughter. Caroline and Dwight had no idea what the joke was and feeling the need to leave the parent alone, slipped out of the room, the picture still immobile on the machine.

“So Mr. Poldark, I guess your horoscope was right. There will be a new female coming into your life.” Demelza sat up a bit, reached for a towelette to wipe the gel off and pulled down her shirt.  Demelza raised her hand and touched her husband’s cheek, pulling his face to hers to give him a kiss.

“Yes, my love, but she’ll never take your place in my heart. I’ve got a little love to spare.”


End file.
